In The Last Minute
by TaShYrEi
Summary: For the last time, Noa reflects on what made him harm everyone at the virtual world. Despite how everyone thought about him, all he asked for was to be loved. [Noa's POV][oneshot]


**In The Last Minute**

_Disclaimer: For heaven's sake, I don't own anything! _

**Okay, maybe most of you don't know this yet…But I have a certain love for Noa! Yes the little genius who trapped everyone in the virtual world! –hears Noa bashers blabbering how evil he is- No! Noa is NOT evil! –kills Noa bashers- He is just a poor, misunderstood soul… To be honest, I actually cried the first time I watched his story… -cries- I really pity him…**

…

I tried everything I could do to change it back…

But I couldn't.

Someone entered the room and practically destroyed everything. I didn't know who it was—but I don't blame whoever did it. It was my fault. I had activated that auto-destruction missile in my attempt to kill everyone back at the virtual world.

Now it was too late…

The timer continued to tick on—and if I didn't do anything fast; everyone in the virtual world I created would be blown up.

I slammed my fist on the table in rage. How could I do such a thing? I was so stupid!

But I decided there was only one thing I could do to save them. I immediately ran to one of the system control rooms and called everyone's attention. I stated that they only had a few minutes left before everything exploded into smithereens. I told them that I made an exit for them to escape. But somehow, some believed me, others doubted what I said. I could only hope they trust me—just this time.

Soon enough, a few people have already returned safely, to my relief. But Seto and Yugi still remained.

I glanced to the clock. They had less than fifteen minutes to return.

Time…Precious time.

I remembered everything like it was still fresh in my memory. It was like everything just happened a minute ago.

I was a child prodigy, heir to world-famous KaibaCorp, and the only son of chess-sensation Gozaburo Kaiba. Everything was so perfect. I had everything I wanted. People gave me the respect I deserved. I was capable of doing everything. From playing the violin to horseback riding—I was a genius. No one denied that fact. I loved learning more new things every single day. I loved studying—unlike other children my age who considered it mental torture. I adored gaining knowledge through whatever means possible.

But all of those vanished in the blink of an eye.

Everything I cherished disappeared in a car accident. It was unbelievable how a swift event could take away everything you held dear to your heart.

I lost everything.

The throne to KaibaCorp.

The love of my father.

And most of all—my life.

After that incident, I woke up in my own room. Everything seemed normal. The sunlight streamed its way through the clear window, piercing my eyes with its radiation. I stretched my arms as I yawned while I prepared to get up. Then I walked towards my door so I could go down and have breakfast—and it was the only time that I realized something was terribly wrong. The door was locked.

Everything dawned on me like a ton of bricks—I was already dead. My dad only uploaded my mind into his system's computer so that I could still rule over KaibaCorp when he died—even if I lacked a body. He promised me that he would find a body for me so that I could live again.

True to his vow, he did adopt a boy who resembled me—along with a younger brother. I was eager to return to the real world and be with my father again. That way, I could do the usual things I did. As time passed by, he rarely visited me in the virtual world. He often spent his time with that adopted kid of his. He soon forgot all about me.

It was lonely in the virtual world. I had no one to talk to. Yes, there were people back there—but they were all like robots who repeated things over and over again. They weren't real people whom you could embrace and expect them to say different things every time. It almost drove me insane. I was all alone.

But instead of sulking in a corner, I went to work. I wanted to make my father proud of me. If I could create achievements that no one ever did, then he was bound to notice me again. I studied harder and modified parts of the virtual world I lived in. But despite all my efforts, my father never even gave me a second glance. He was too absorbed with Seto.

I hated him. Because of him, I lost my father.

He was a rival to me. Someone to compete with. Someone to defeat and conquer.

Because of my pondering, I didn't realize how time flew so fast. There was barely two minutes left. They _had_ to get out _now_.

I called the both of them through the speaker and announced the remaining time left. Yugi promised me he would do everything to get Seto out of the virtual world safe and sound. And I believed him.

I learned Seto was having a duel with my father.

I swallowed. There was only ten seconds left. I told them I created a portal in mid-air of KaibaCorp building. It was the only thing I could do to help them. Then I sat on a capsule and put one of the headsets onto me. I still had one more task to complete.

Somewhere in the virtual reality, I saw Mokuba face to face. I told him I had to return what was rightfully his. His body. I bade farewell to him—but I was surprised to see tears flowing down from his sparkling cobalt eyes. After all I did, he never got angry with me. He sobbed and hugged me tight like he didn't want to let go, whispering softly that he wanted me to be his brother, that he never regretted that I used him for my evil purposes. He loved me as a _brother_—something I had never thought of him. We were never born of the same flesh and blood yet he considered me as someone important to him. Someone he held close to his heart.

I shook my head. Even if my heart wished the same thing he did, I couldn't go with him.

My soul belonged somewhere else. Some place where it could be free. Some place where pain wasn't felt.

He cried louder as I gave him my last goodbye. Then he disappeared before my sight.

My work here was done. I closed my eyes. I knew that in a matter of a second, it was going to be all over. I hugged my father. At last, I could die with someone I truly loved. I didn't care if that someone didn't love me back.

All I wanted was to be loved.

TICK.

…

**I think I'm crying right now… Waaaaaah! Noa! Actually this is based from the series just that the other thoughts inserted in this fic are made up by me…I feel like crying right now…If no one likes Noa, then I'll be the one to like him! Noa, I'll give you a hug!**

**Anyway, please review…-cries in the background-**


End file.
